


Kiss Me & You Will See Stars, Love Me & I Will Give Them To You

by Darthnikki



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthnikki/pseuds/Darthnikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t supposed to end like this. Nasir had thought about every single way this could have gone, but he never thought that this night would end this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me & You Will See Stars, Love Me & I Will Give Them To You

**Author's Note:**

> So I was all set to write the final chapter for Drops Of Jupiter when this decided it wanted my attention and pushed its way to the front instead!!. I promise that the final chapter of Drops Of Jupiter will be up sometime monday morning though. Hope y'all like this.
> 
> The title is a quote, though from an unknown source, if anyone knows who said it please let me know.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. Nasir had thought about every single way this could have gone, but he never thought that this night would end this way. 

He’d known Agron for 3 years, and they’d been best friends for 2 years 11 months 29 days 23 hours 58 minutes and 17 seconds. Not that he’d counted or anything. He’d been in love with him almost as long, save a second or two.

He’d met the tall German when he’d moved across the hall from him, and at 3am had banged on his door to ask him please keep the fucking noise down; some people had work in the morning. Agron had been having a party and as always it’d gotten a little out of hand and the noise levels had crept up, and up, and up. 

The other neighbours didn’t care as the whole building bar Nasir had been there. But Nasir was new to the area, due to start his first shift at the hospital the next day, and was nervous. It wasn’t the best of first meetings, the pair had argued rather loudly and Nasir had ended up punching the man after he’d scathingly called him ‘little man.’ 

Nasir hated being called little man; it reminded him of his father. He’d never been good enough, his grades never good enough, his career choice a joke in his father’s eyes, and when he’d come out to his family that had been the icing on the cake. He’d been beaten, dumped and disowned. He hadn’t seen or spoken to anyone in his family for the last 5 years. 

Nasir had stormed back into his apartment with the sound of Agrons friends howling with laughter as he’d been knocked on his ass by someone half his size. Later that day after Nasir had gotten home and was cooking some pasta and sauce there’d been a knock on his door, a sheepish looking Agron standing there trying to look small and sincere with a six pack in his hand. At first Nasir had wanted to slam the door in his stupidly attractive face, but then the tall man had rubbed at the back of his neck and a blush had spread across his cheeks,  
“It was pointed out to me this morning that I was a bit of an arse last night. I’m sorry, I’m not usually like that, so please take these as an apology?’’ Nasir had opened his mouth, looked from the beers in his big hand, to his face, and smiled,  
“Thanks, you didn’t have to do that, but I appreciate it.’’

 

After that, it wasn’t long before movies nights had happened, invites to meet Agrons unruly group of friends for nights out, pizza nights, sports nights. Nasir went from being alone and scared, to having a huge group of friends who were loyal and fiercely protective of him. 

He wasn’t ashamed of his sexuality, but he was a little apprehensive of telling people. He hadn’t had the best track record with people supporting him, first his family, then his supposed friends, it was why Nasir kept to himself most of the time a feat that was impossible with Agron around. It was when they were sat in the bar a game playing and Agron and Crixus bantering with each other that he told them. As always was the case with the two friends what started out as friendly banter soon descended into an actual argument and name calling, but it was when Crixus called Agron a ‘fucking fag’ that Nasir kinda lost it.

“What the fuck is your problem?!” he yelled, the group of friends turned stunned eyes to the usually passive Syrian “so what if he likes to sleep with guys, what the fuck does it have to do with you?! I’m a fag Crixus; want to beat the shit out of me too? Want to put me in the hospital because I dare to breathe the same air as you?!”  
“Nasir’’ Naevia had said quietly “he didn’t mean it like that, Crixus doesn’t care about that, his best friends gay’’ Nasir feeling embarrassed and worried had stood abruptly,   
“What the fuck ever’’ he’d stormed off not wanting to stay and be ridiculed.

He felt like such an idiot, how was he to know that Crixus wasn’t homophobic, he’d been hit with so many slurs that his armour was a little beaten and the barb had struck home in an area that was still quite raw. He was stood outside trying to reign in his emotions when he felt Agrons hand on his shoulder. It was amazing just how much comfort he drew from such a simple touch,  
“Are you okay?’’ he’d asked quietly, Nasir has closed his eyes tightly, his lips drawn into his mouth and nodded once, he couldn’t look at his friend in that moment or he’d cry. He knew he’d cry if he looked into the concerned green gaze. Agron of course had other ideas and moved in front of him, leaning down so he was at eye level, “come on little man, look at me’’ Nasir opened his eyes, he knew he was teary, and he knew that Agron could see it. The German pulled him into his chest and Nasirs hands came up and clutched at his shirt, Agrons hand rubbing comforting circles into his back. 

They’d left and gone back to Nasirs’ apartment where Nasir had told Agron everything, about his family disowning him, about his friends turning their backs on him, about how he’d more or less been alone for the past five years. Agron had listened intently, let him talk it all out, and then held him while he cried. The next time he’d seen his group of friends they’d each hugged him tightly and told him they loved him, no matter what, and they’d kill anyone who hurt him. Nasir had never felt so grateful in his life.

The thing was it was hard NOT to fall for Agron. He was loud, joyful, had a smile that could light up the darkest of nights. He had a temper to rival that of Mars and Aries combined, but he was also kind and gentle and loyal to those he called friend. Nasir was a goner, it just made it hard when he saw his friend constantly dating women, he wanted to be the one wrapped in those strong arms, to be kissed breathless, to scream his name while he was pounded into the mattress. But Agron was straight, and Nasir was tired of falling for the unobtainable. So he kept his love silent and smiled when his friend went on dates, was friendly to the few women who stayed longer than a few days because he knew it made his best friend happy. 

He knew that there was going to be a time when one of Agrons girls was going to become a permanent fixture, one that would steal his heart forever, and it would seem that Agrons current girl was going to be ‘the one.’ Iliythia was beautiful, long blonde wavy hair, bright blue eyes, and skin as smooth and flawless as that of a porcelain doll. She was everything that Nasir wasn’t, she was light to his dark, and more importantly she was a she. He wondered if he’d been a girl if things would be different, if Agron could love him if only he’d had an x chromosome instead of the y. There wasn’t much point in pondering upon the what ifs though, Agron was happy, and it was time now that he move on, that he find someone he could be happy with. He’d never love them completely, that honour was for Agron alone, the man would always unwittingly hold Nasirs heart.

He met Castus at the hospital, he was a new doctor, handsome and charming he flirted with all the nurses, male and female alike, yet it seemed that when he set eyes upon Nasir all his attentions were set on getting the Syrian. They went on a few dates before Nasir introduced him to his group of strange friends. The others were welcoming and friendly, but Agron seemed to despise the man on sight. He spent the night glaring at the pair of them, it didn’t matter what Iliythia did to try and distract him, it was like Castus had a target on him and Agron was set on destroying him, he wouldn’t be happy until his mission was complete. 

They had the worst argument they’d ever had that night, Nasir accusing Agron of only being supportive of him when he was single yet when he was with someone, a male someone it was completely different. Agron in turn accused Nasir of being insecure and willing to date the first man who gave him any shred of attention, Nasir had stormed out and the pair didn’t speak for 2 weeks, and by that time Nasir and Castus’ brief relationship had run its course, Nasir was once again relegated to watching the man who held his heart squash it beneath his boot without even realising he was doing it.

For 6 months Nasir watched as Agron and Iliythia grew ever closer, at times he was certain that she knew of his feelings for his best friend. It was the look in her eyes as she pulled Agrons face towards hers as she kissed him, the way she would look at him as her lips caressed his neck. The smirk of triumph on her features as he flushed and turned away. 

 

All these events lead up to the night where our tale began. Another party thrown by Agron, Nasir forgot the reason for this celebration, but Iliythia was flaunting their relationship worse than ever, so Nasir turned to drink and ignored the poisonous tramp as she dry humped Agron in the living room. He took the bottle of whisky out onto the balcony and dove into it like a man who’d been denied water for days. If he’d stayed he would’ve seen the show of Agron pushing Iliythia from his lap as she’d sniggered in his ear   
‘’It seems your little lap dog had finally gotten the message that you prefer a tight cunt to an overused arsehole’’ Agron had pushed her back, his face darkening  
“What did you just fucking say?’’ he growled out, her gleeful face fell as she was faced with his anger, she swallowed heavily, and gave a nervous laugh,  
“Just that, well what I mean to say is that I think your friend has finally got the message that you’re never going to settle with him. You do know that he’s in love with you right?’’ Agron searched her face but could find no lie there,  
“What do you mean he loves me? Of course he does, he’s like a brother to me, and I to him’’ she climbed off his knee huffing loudly and crossing her arms across her chest,  
“Don’t be an idiot Agron’’ she hissed “everyone here knows that he loves you more than as a brother.’’

Agron searched his friends’ faces; they were all giving him sympathetic looks as if they couldn’t believe that he didn’t know,  
“You knew?’’ he asked them, “YOU KNEW!?’’ he shouted,  
“We thought you could tell!’’ Crixus defended “it’s not like he hides it very well, he looks at you like you hung the fucking moon! We just thought you didn’t like him….that way’’ he cringed at his word choice; Naevia touched his arm trying to defuse her boyfriend’s temper before it got the better of him. This would never be sorted if the two friends began arguing. Instead she looked to the tall German, his eyes were wide,  
“Do you?’’ she asked gently “Agron? Do you love Nasir?’’ he swallowed heavily, his mouth suddenly dry,   
“I….I’’ he stuttered, his mind whirling with thoughts, did he? Did he love Nasir? Was that the reason why he’d hated the doctor that Nasir had briefly dated? If he was being honest with himself he hadn’t liked the way the mans’ eyes had fallen upon his friend, and when Castus had placed his hands on Nasirs hips he’d wanted to beat the man to a pulp. When Castus had kissed Nasir he’d wanted to rip his head from his shoulders. Did that mean he had more than brotherly feeling towards him?

All he could do was nod, he wasn’t prepared to have his face slapped, and he didn’t hear the insults that Iliythia threw at him. He was just dazed, all he knew was that he needed to find Nasir, to make things right between them, to hold his friend in his arms and beg his forgiveness, beg for him to give him, give them a chance. He didn't know who had removed Iliythia from him, nor did he care,  
“Where is Nasir?’’ he asked almost desperately, Spartacus nodded to the balcony,  
“He went out there’’ Agron nodded his thanks and moved towards his heart.

When he got outside he paused to take all of Nasir in, his hair was down from its usual pony tail, the light breeze was blowing it gently. His head was tipped back and his eyes closed, he looked peaceful, beautiful, almost ethereal. Agron must have made a noise because Nasirs eyes where upon him, he looked slightly confused as to why Agron was there,  
“What are you doing out here? Where’s Iliythia?’’ Agron moved in front of him, it was as if he was a compass and Nasir was his true north. How had he been so blind as to not see it before? To not realise how much he loved this man.  
“She’s gone’’ he said hoarsely, Nasir looked concerned then startled when Agron touched his fingers to Nasirs cheek “can you ever forgive me?’’ he said quietly,  
“Forgive you?’’ Nasir asked puzzled “for what?’’   
“For being such a blind, ignorant fool! For thinking that I wanted her, when….when really all I’ve wanted was you’’ Nasir startled, brown eyes met green, searching the depths for the joke he thought was lying in wait there. But all he found was sincerity, and…love? Was that love he saw there?

“Agron, you….you don’t mean that, you don’t even like guys, all I’ve ever seen you date are girls, and the same girl for the last 6 months or so, where is all this coming from?’’ it was a valid question, Agron knew it, and he knew that if he wanted them to get anywhere he had to be honest.  
“You’re right, you have seen me only date girls, but there have been some guys too, before we were friends so not for a while, but you wouldn’t be the first, but know this, you would be my last. I love you Nasir’’ he cupped the Syrians cheek as tears sprang to his warm brown eyes, “Do you remember how I was when you dated Castus?’’  
“How could I forget?’’ he chuckled Agron ducked his head, a smile coming to his face,  
“I hated the way he looked at you, the way he touched you, I wanted it to be me. I wanted to be the one touching you like that, when I think of what you’ve gone through, seeing me with Iliythia…Nasir, I’m so sorry, can you ever forgive me?’’

 

A part of Nasir wanted to say no, I can never forgive you for what you put me through. But how could he? They hadn’t dated before, there really was nothing to forgive, and Nasir was tired of watching others kiss his green eyed German. He brought Agrons head to his own so their foreheads touched a soft smile on his face; he kissed the lips that he’d longed to taste for so long. Agron returned the kiss with fervour deepening it and pulling Nasir further to him, they were both panting heavily when they broke for air,   
“I’ll take that as a yes’’ Agron grinned wide, his dimples carved deeply into his cheeks and his eyes sparkling with mischief, Nasir grinned back and rotated his hips, rubbing his hard length against Agrons own making the bigger man groan deeply,  
“I’ll forgive you more if you take me home now and fuck me till I forget my own name’’  
“Fuck the gods’’ Agron groaned deeply, he captured that intoxicating mouth once more “let’s get out of here.’’

 

Their friends had hollered and whistled at them as Agron had dragged Nasir through his apartment and into Nasirs own, with the smaller man giggling and blushing as he was pulled along, a wide smile on his face. They fell into Nasirs apartment and as soon as the door was shut Nasir was pushed up against it, with Agron on his knees, and mouthing at him through his jeans. Nasirs head hit the door as he dropped it back, his fingers going into the messy locks that drove Nasir crazy. He always looked like he’d just got out bed, or as Nasir thought most of the time like he’d just been fucked senseless, and now he was running his fingers through it. His jeans were opened roughly, and shoved down around his knees,  
“Fucking hell, are you always commando?’’ Agron groaned, Nasir grinned,  
“I don’t like underwear, it rides up too much’’  
“Jesus’’ Agron moaned out, then he took Nasirs length into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked down the silky length, Nasir keened, his fingers tightening in the dark hair. He watched as Agron bobbed sucking out his brain cells through his cock, he pulled slightly and panted out,  
“Ag…Agron, Im’ma cum if you keep doing that’’ he felt the smirk and moaned loudly,  
“That’s the idea’’ he mumbled as he sucked the length back into his mouth, Nasir panted, he could feel himself reaching the crevice, and he was about to tip over it, he pulled letting Agron know that he was going to cum, but the man just sucked harder, pulling Nasir down into ecstasy. Nasir yelled loudly, biting his lip to try and stifle the sound,  
“Nuh uh baby, let me hear you’’ was whispered into his skin, he moaned loudly as he was suckled, then winced when the sensation became just that bit too much. Agron pulled off with a pop and a shit eating grin, Nasirs wobbly legs finally giving way, he slid down the door so they were eye level,  
“Oh my god’’ he panted out making Agron grin all the wider, he was pulled into a breath stealing kiss, then groaned as his German whispered against kiss swollen lips,  
“I do believe I owe you a name stealing fucking’’ he stood quickly lifting Nasir effortlessly into his strong arms.

 

In no time at all, they were both naked, and Nasir was writhing and pushing back on three fingers buried deep in his ass,  
“I…I’m ready, fucks sake if you don’t fuck me now I’m gonna lose my mind! Agron please!” he begged, Agron kissed him deeply, he whined when the fingers left him,   
“Hey, look at me’’ Agron whispered, he opened his eyes to meet eyes as green as summer grass, he kept looking into those depths as Agron pushed inside of him. They both moaned, Agron stilling for a few moments while they both adjusted. Then he began shallow thrusts, hitting that sweet spot inside of Nasir as if his cock was ying to Nasirs yang.

Before long he was pounding away, Nasir thrusting down, both of them sweaty and panting heavily, barely there kisses meeting lips and chin, Nasir felt his climax nearing again, and he tightened around the man he loved more than anything else in the world, Agron came with a shout and a loud moan, Nasir following him. Agron fell to his elbows so he wasn’t putting his full weight on Nasir, his little man was smiling up at him, the sweat on his skin making him glisten and glow and Agron knew that this was it for him, he’d never love another person for as long as he drew breath, he must have said it out loud because Nasir was smiling happily up at him, his fingers dancing over Agrons cheeks, petting and stroking him, he nuzzled into the touch,  
“I love you too’’ he sighed out. Agron pulled away gently  
‘’Let’s get cleaned up and snuggle’’ he heard Nasir chuckle and smiled happily. He got out to get a cloth to clean them both up some. He did it quickly, throwing the cloth towards the open bathroom door and climbed back into the bed pulling Nasir into him, so his back was against his chest. He pulled his hair away from his face and kissed his temple. They both fell asleep happily sated and in love.

So the story didn’t go how Nasir had expected at all, but he wasn’t going to complain, he had everything he wanted and would ever need, forever and always.


End file.
